Dreams of You
by acousticirwin
Summary: Logan is a shy quiet boy with a terrible past, whom likes to keep to himself. But what happens when he starts to fall for one of the most popular guys in school? Rated for future chapters.  Please review? :3
1. The Beginning

**AN: Sorry if this is kind of short, I had to leave and I wanted to finish it before I did. This is my first story, so please be patient with me. Thanks.(:**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Logan rolled over in his bed as him alarm clock bleated loudly in the early hours of the morning. He looked at the clock, which read 6:30, and groaned. It was the first day of his junior year in high school, and he was not prepared at all.

See, in his school, there weren't just people hanging out with other people. It was separated into groups of standards and hobbies. There were the jocks and their popular girlfriends, the bullies and the terror that followed them, the nerds and outsiders, and many more. But then there was Logan. He didn't fit into any of those groups. He just kept to himself and did his work. At lunch, he would sit at his own secluded table and sadly eat alone; lost in his own thoughts of what boring thing he could do next. It was the same thing every year; just being alone with nobody to talk to.

Sighing, he rolled out of his bed and walked over to his bathroom, unhappily going to go get ready. As he walked over to the door, he glanced at the pictures he had kept on his dresser. One was of his real parents, who had died five years ago; the other, was of his old best friends, James and Carlos.

When his mother had passed away, due to a car crash with a drunk driver, James and Carlos had been there for Logan when his father began to become depressed. There were times when Logan had to go days, maybe even a week, without eating, due to the fact that his father was too upset to eat. He was only eleven at the time, and he didn't know what to do. James and Carlos would take him to their homes and let him eat, and relax for once without having to worry about making sure his father was okay. Then, one day, Logan went home to find the house quiet. He frantically yelled around the house, searching for his father. When he finally found him in his parents' room, he ran over to him. His lips were a pale blue, and pills littered the floor around him.

"Dad," Logan yelled, shaking his father. "Dad, _please_!" He shook his father's arms, knowing that it would do no good. Calling an ambulance, he sat himself up against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks.

After that day, Logan was set in a deep depression that wouldn't subside. He wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't answer texts or calls, wouldn't talk to anyone. It was only after a week that the police came in, ready to take him and find him a new home. And Logan just let them. He was numb. He had no feeling.

After two years of staying in an adoption home, a kind family from the same area that Logan had grew up in adopted a thirteen year old Logan. He was still depressed, but he did all that he could to become a great son. At home, he was a cheery, fun-loving guy. But in school, he was a loner. His old best friends had lost touch with him, and moved on to greater things. Logan was stuck alone by himself. Which is exactly why he was dreading going back to that hell-hole this year.

Slowly washing his face and brushing his teeth, he tried to keep all of the bad thoughts out of his head as he thought about the positives of this year. He could work really hard in his studies, and get into medical school like he wanted. But he could also end up staring off into space and missing all of his notes like he did last year. Sighing once again, he tore off his shirt and grabbed the other one he had brought in, ready to change. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Why am I so hideous?_ He thought to himself as he ran his eyes over his own body. _I am a mistake._ He threw the shirt on and quickly changed his pants, stopping to look once more in the mirror. He ruffled his hair a bit until it appeared somewhat spiky, then stared into his own, sad brown eyes, before shutting off the light and leaving the room.

"Good morning sweetie!" Logan's foster mother, Jessica, yelled. She set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him, moving to kiss his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," He lied, forcing a smile as he dug into his breakfast. He was used to eating fast, since he had to walk to school. He quickly ate and drank some juice, then grabbed his bag.

"Bye mom, love you," He yelled, walking out the door. He pulled out his iPod while he walked, dreading the day that awaited him.

When Logan got to school, he went to the cafeteria to pick up his class roster, then went to his homeroom. He looked around the classroom, checking to see if there was anyone he knew. Not that it mattered; he knew they wouldn't talk to him anyway. But it was just nice to see if there were. He saw a few familiar faces as he looked around, including James and Carlos. But there was someone knew this time; he accessed the guy that James was talking to. He had heard of him before, but he was never in his class. He was tall, but not taller than James. He had soft, somewhat shaggy blond hair that reached the top of his dark, bushy eyebrows that sat overtop his beautiful green eyes. His smile was even and beautiful, and when he laughed, dimples appeared on his cheeks. Logan knew him as Kendall Schmidt, the head captain on the hockey team. He never got the chance to talk to him, or know what he was like. But one thing that he knew was that the boy was gorgeous. Logan forced himself to look away, knowing that Kendall wouldn't like it if he caught Logan staring. He pulled out a book as he glanced back at Kendall again. And he might have been crazy, but he was sure he saw Kendall glancing right back at him.

Logan made his way to Civics class after 3 hours of Gym, Biology, and English classes. As he walked into the classroom, his eyes immediately went to the gorgeous blond in the back of the room. He was facing away from him, but he knew right away that it was Kendall. He slowly made his way over to the seat next to him, trying to avoid the Kendall's eyes that he could feel were on him. He shakily sat down, pulling out his notebook and his pencil. He could still feel Kendall's eyes on him as he looked up at the board and began to copy down the notes that were written. He glanced up again and accidently made eye contact with Kendall. _Shit!_ He thought to himself, quickly looking back to his notebook. _I am so stupid!_ He slouched down his seat, sighing once again. He heard a noise next to him and cautiously looked up at Kendall, who raised his eyebrows at him. _God, those eyes…_Logan couldn't help but stare. He shook his head and looked away, trying to focus on his work. But the only thing he could think of were those green eyes staring into his brown ones, full of compassion and love; of what would happen if those hands that were now copying notes in the seat next to him were all over his body, in his hair, running down his stomach in a sweet, seducing way; of those sweet lips that Kendall was now biting on as he was paying attention to the teacher, on his, and that tongue slowly roaming through his mouth as they kissed roughly. Logan shook his head again, scolding himself in his mind. _Oh fuck it. _He thought, sighing once more. _I've got it bad for Kendall. And I barely even know him. What the hell is wrong with me?_ And with that, the bell rang, jolting Logan from his thoughts and making him rush to pack up his notebook and go off to the next class. By the time he was finished, the beautiful boy that was once next to him had disappeared.

By the time Logan got home, he was extremely pissed off at himself for how much he had thought of Kendall. In all of his classes, that was all he could think about. He had even doodled the name a few times without thinking, only to scribble it out and erase it. He sat down and prepared to do his homework, but moaned in anger when his thoughts went to those green eyes again. He was never going to get anything done thanks to Kendall. Sighing, he got up and went to go take a shower. As he got in and the hot water hit his body, he thought of Kendall, standing next to him, kissing him tenderly as the steam fogged up the room and the water ran down their chests. Kendall would run his hands through Logan's hair, and Logan would slowly run his hands down Kendall's body, until he got lower and lower. Jolting himself from his thoughts, he turned off the shower and got out. He covered himself with a towel and walked into his room, shutting off his light and laying down. Maybe some sleep would help him out.

That night was the first night he had dreamt of Kendall.


	2. Unspoken Words to Flirtatious Bantering

Chapter 2: Unspoken Words Turn into Flirtatious Bantering

Logan groggily woke up the next morning and sat up, wiping his eyes. As he did so, all of yesterday's events and thoughts came back into his mind. He groaned and stood up, feeling a slight pain in his neck. He must've fallen asleep weird last night. He was naked, and a still damp towel sat on the floor. Sighing, he picked it up and put it back where it belonged, in the bathroom. He walked back out to go to his clothes and pick out what to wear. Unconsciously thinking of those green eyes he saw so many times yesterday, he grabbed a forest green sweatshirt, gray graphic t-shirt, and black jeans. He quickly pulled on his boxers and got dressed, then went to go brush his teeth and finish getting ready.

As he went downstairs, he realized that Jessica, his foster mother, was already gone. She probably had an early shift at the hospital. He grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster, sitting down to wait. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of what was wrong with him. He had never felt this way for a guy before. There were so many times before this where he was lusting over a girl, but it was never this bad. He had never ached for someone to touch him, someone to be near him, as bad as he did when thinking of Kendall. He wanted, no, he needed, to be with Kendall. It was the only thing he could think about lately. The only thing he seemed to want. It was like a- _pop!_ The toaster popped up his bagel, forcing Logan out of his thoughts. Sighing once again, he took it out and buttered it, grabbed a paper towel and his bag, and left to go walk to school.

Logan walked into his homeroom and scoured a place to sit. He was later than everyone else, as the bell was about to ring in about two minutes. The only empty seat was next to Kendall, behind James. He took in a deep breath, and slowly walked over to it, placing his things down. He sat down quickly, avoiding eye contact with the three boys around him.

"Logan," He heard James say as he looked up. "It's been a while. How've you been?"

"F-fine James," He forced out. _Oh god, am I stuttering? _He thought to himself. _Kendall must think I'm in idiot. _"And you?"

"Good," James answered, smiling. Logan let out a sigh of relief at the fact that James was being kind, but he still wasn't at ease yet. There was still the fact of who he was sitting next to.

"Hey bro," Carlos said, smiling his cheeky little smile. He got up to give Logan a hug. "I've missed you!" He sat back down, still smiling.

"I missed you too Carlos," Logan laughed, as Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, and this is Kendall," James said, pointing to the blond next to Logan. _Yes, I know it's Kendall_, Logan thought to himself as his palms started to sweat. _Do I look at him or shake his hand or what?_

"Hey," He heard a smooth, pure voice say. He looked up and saw Kendall looking down at him, smiling. _Oh god, that smile. _Logan had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing him right then and there. "Nice to meet you." Kendall stuck his hand out for a shake, and Logan avoided eye contact as he shook his hand. It was warm and soft, not too big, but not too small. Way too soft for a jock.

"H-hey," Logan retorted, quickly pulling his hand away. He could feel his face burning. "I-it's nice to meet you t-too." He looked down as Kendall smiled again. God, he could die in that smile. Then, the first period bell rang, signaling that it was time to go.

After his first three periods, he again made his way into Civics class. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to walk over to the seat next to Kendall and sat down. There was no way he was going to start talking to him anytime soon unless he got used to being near him. He opened up his notebook and started writing notes, trying to appear oblivious to the blond watching him. After about three minutes of dealing with the feeling of being stared at, he turned his head. In an instant, his chocolate brown eyes unintentionally made contact with the beautiful green ones. They held contact for a few minutes, before Logan turned back to the teacher, feeling his face growing warmer and warmer. He tried to concentrate on their teacher, Ms. Young, but the sound of Kendall taping his pencil was defeating the purpose of Logan trying to get him off his mind.

"Today," Ms. Young said, "We're going to start working with partners," _Tap. _"On a project." _Tap. _"This project will be eighty percent of your first quarter grade," _Tap. _"And I am allowing you, just this once," _Tap. _"To pick your own partners. So go." _Tap. _With that last tap, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Kendall.

"Kendall," He started, trying not to appear as nervous as he was. "Do you want to-" He was interrupted by a muscular, strong looking guy.

"Yo Kendall!" The guy yelled, walking up to him. "We workin' together bro?"

"Sure," Kendall answered, grabbing his stuff and walking toward his new partner. Logan held back tears as he watched him walk away.

"Hey Logie," He heard a soft voice say. He looked over to see his ex girlfriend, Camille, sitting where Kendall was just moments ago. "Do you want to work together?"

"Sure," He answered, blinking away his tears. It was going to be a long day.

It was sixth period, the class of the day. Logan sat in Algebra, finishing up his polynomial worksheet. He was good at anything that was dealing with math, so he was in his comfort zone at that moment. He was working on the last problem when the door to the classroom opened. He looked up to see Kendall walking in, an apologetic look on his face. Their teacher, Ms. Wilson, quickly walked over to Kendall, asking for the story as to why he was late. It was ten minutes until the end of class, and there was really no point in coming that late. So why was he here? After a few exchanges between the two, Kendall came over and sat down next to Logan. Logan wanted to smile, but he was still pretty mad about the situation in Civics. So when he was finally finished his worksheet, he just stared at his desk, trying not to focus on anything else but the marks in the wood and the words that people etched onto it. Then, he felt something touching his arm. He looked over and saw a note sitting on his desk. _Hey, did I kind of offend you in any way? Seems like you kinda hate me… -K._ Logan's eyes wondered over every letter on the note, noticing how certain letters were curly and neat, and others were sloppy and messy. He sighed before grabbing his pencil, ready to write a response._ Nope, I'm just not having a very good day. I don't hate anyone._ He quickly passed it back to Kendall, and started packing his things up. Then, the bell rang. Logan could finally go home and relax. When he sat back up, the class was nearly empty, and the note was sitting back on his desk, folded neatly. He opened it up, not expecting anything else to be written. But written there was the response that made Logan smile so brightly. _Good, I wouldn't want you to hate me. You're too awesome for that. Text you later. :) _He didn't even wonder how Kendall got his number as he folded up the note and put it in his pocket. He was just happy to know that Kendall thought he was awesome.

Later that night, Kendall sat in the living room with his little sister Katie and his mom. They were watching a movie, one he had already seen. He smiled at his sister, who was laughing at something stupid that one of the characters did. Then, he thought of earlier. Logan had looked so scared to talk to him, and he wondered why. He didn't think he made a bad impression, and he didn't say anything that was close to mean. So what was it? He quickly composed a text to James, asking if he had Logan's number. The response came back almost instantly, and Kendall smiled at the lack of questions that came with it. That's what he liked about his friends. They didn't ask a question when he asked something that was different than usual. Saving the number, he smiled as he sent a text to Logan. _Hey there stranger. :) _He wrote, hoping it wasn't too informal. He sat for a while, waiting for a response back.

Logan was eating dinner when he heard his phone let out a beep in the other room. Jessica had a strict, no phones at the table rule, and he wasn't one to disobey anyone. He took his time eating, thinking it was just Camille, texting him about their project. They had finished almost all of it in class today, since they were both fast workers. But there were still some finishing touches to put on. When he was finished, he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off, setting it down.

"May I be excused?" He asked. It was one of the other rules of the house.

"You may," Jessica answered, smiling and taking a sip of water. Logan walked out of the room, walking over to his phone. He looked at the text, frowning when he saw that it was a number he didn't recognize. _Hey there stranger. :) _It read. Logan quickly wrote back, hoping it wasn't some murderer or something. _Hello, also stranger. Who might u be? _After sending it, his phone beeped almost instantly. He looked down at the text, his heart racing faster as he read who it was. _It's Kendall. Told u I would text u. ;)_ Logan walked up the stairs heading to his room, trying to think of something to write back. _Oh god. _He thought to himself, opening his room door. _He put a wink face though. How do I respond to that?_ He paced around his room until he thought of something to write. Opening up the text again, he typed out _Well, glad I know ur a man of ur word. ;) _He hoped it wasn't too forward of him to say, but for some odd reason, he felt more brave than he usually was. Once again, he instantly got a text back. _I would never lie. Especially to some1 I hope 2 possibly be friends with. What do u say? Want 2 be friends? _How could Logan ignore an invitation like that? Smiling, he quickly wrote back _Of course. How can I pass that up? _As he went to go take a shower, his phone beeped once more. It read a simple smiley face, which made Logan smile even more than he already had.

That morning, Kendall woke up thinking about a certain someone. He looked down at himself and groaned. He was not supposed to be thinking about boys like that. And he was _definitely _not supposed to be getting turned on by it. But as he walked into the bathroom to shower, he couldn't help but think of what Logan was doing at the moment. Was he still asleep? Was he making his hair look as adorably spiky as it was every single day? What if he was taking a shower, just like Kendall? Or what if he just showered at night? Kendall sighed, turning the water on and stepping into it. He ran his hands through his thick hair, lathering shampoo into it. He still couldn't help but think of Logan. What if he was with him right now? What would be happening? Kendall tried not to think about it as he washed the rest of his body, preparing for school.

Logan walked into homeroom with a smile on his face for the first time. Kendall had sent him a good morning text, which made his morning ten times better. As he walked over to his seat, he saw James and Carlos giving him looks of confusion. Logan usually looked nervous as hell in the morning. Now he looked, well, glowing. He sat down and smiled at them.

"Hey guys," He said, still smiling.

"Wow Logan," Carlos said, looking surprised. "I think this is the first time this year I've seen you actually happy."

"Did you get laid?" James asked, smirking. Logan blushed and smacked his friend, while Kendall and Carlos chuckled. "I'm kidding! But seriously, did you?"

"_No,_" Logan answered, rolling his eyes. "I'm just in a good mood. Is that a crime?"

"No, I was just wondering," James said, rolling his eyes back at Logan. "Jeez."

"Hey Logan," Kendall said, finally talking. Logan smiled back at him, never taking his eyes off of the green ones that stared at him.

"Hey," Logan answered, his face slightly red.

James and Carlos looked at each other, obviously sensing something weird between the two boys. But yet they ignored it, knowing that maybe the two just shared a friendly bond.

After the first three hours of the day, Logan was looking forward to civics more than he usually was. He walked in and took his seat next to Kendall, smiling as the teacher started talking. Soon, they were instructed to start on their project again. Logan was about to get up, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see Kendall standing sheepishly next to his desk, clearly about to have moved to go with his partner, but stopping to talk to Logan.  
>"H-hey, Kendall," Logan stuttered, silently scolding himself. Why did he always have to sound so squirrely near him?<p>

"Hey Logan," Kendall said, fiddling with his shirt. _Was he __**nervous**__? _Logan thought to himself, shocked. "I was wondering if you maybe want to hang out after school. Like at my house, or maybe outside or something?"

"I, uh, yeah sure," Logan said, somewhat shocked that he asked first. "Should I meet you outside or, should we just leave together during Algebra?"

"Algebra is fine," Kendall smiled, nodding. Logan nodded back, and watched as Kendall walked away. Sighing, he took his eyes off of him to see Camille sitting next to him.

"Looks like someone has a little crush," She teased him, her eyes amused.

"Oh, hush." Logan answered, pulling out his textbook and trying not to show the fact that she was right.

After waiting for what felt like hours, Algebra finally started. Logan walked into the room and sat next to Kendall, trying not to appear as shaky as he felt. In an hour, he would be hanging out with Kendall, at his house. Logan didn't know how he didn't faint at the thought of it. It would be good to spend time with him though. This way he knew if there might be feelings or not. As the class went by, that's all Logan could think about. He couldn't concentrate on the work that was given to him, and he couldn't even begin to answer question without unconsciously spilling his guts about how he felt.

When the bell rang, he couldn't be more relieved. He quickly put his stuff away, eager to hang out with his crush, but also nervous. As he got up, Kendall matched his movements. They walked into the hallway together, without speaking, then to Kendall's car.

"So uh," Kendall started, unlocking the car. "We'll drive to my house, and hang out. My little sister is home, so she might bother us. But she's not that bad."

"T-that sounds fine," Logan answered, nervously opening the door and sliding into the gray seats. It was quiet on the drive to Kendall's. Both didn't know what to say.

They finally arrived at Kendall's house ten minutes later. It wasn't too far away, but it was better to drive than walk. Logan followed Kendall to the door, trying not to think of how awkward it was. They walked in, and Logan looked around. It was a nice, cozy looking home. It looked like the type of houses you saw in Christmas movies, with everything neat and tidy, and home-y items. A cat purred from the corner of the couch, and the light blue curtains fluttered in the breeze of the open windows.

"Katie," Kendall yelled, slightly scaring Logan out of his thoughts. "I'm home!"

"Okay big brother! I'm upstairs!" He heard a tiny voice yell back. Kendall dropped his bag on the floor in the corner, and instructed Logan to do the same.

"Uh. We can go upstairs if you want," Kendall said, heading toward the steps. Logan followed, his heart hammering in his ears. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he knew nothing would happen. But that was just him, being him. He watched as Kendall opened the door and followed him in, looking around once again. There were hockey posters on the wall, and a plain, normal bed sat in the room, across from the television that sat on the stand. Kendall sat down on the bed, and motioned for Logan to join him. Logan listened, awkwardly sitting down next to Kendall, looking more tense and uncomfortable than ever. He watched as Kendall turned on a random channel, then looked at him. Their eyes made contact, and Kendall laughed and looked down.

"What," Logan asked, his face red. He hoped Kendall wasn't laughing at him.

"Nothing," Kendall explained, still smiling. "You're just so tense. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Logan said, toying with the bottom of his shirt, trying hard to avoid eye contact. Slowly, he felt his chin being lifted up. He let out a gasp as he saw Kendall's eyes staring into his, inching closer and closer. His heart beat sped up, as he shut his eyes, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Then, the soft lips that he had been imagining, fantasizing about, were on his, softly grazing his. He put his arms around Kendall's neck, deepening the kiss. He felt Kendall's tongue softly graze his bottom lip, asking for access to be let in. Logan quickly opened his mouth, and felt Kendall's tongue slide inside, as the battle for dominance started. Kendall quickly won, and took control of Logan's mouth, eliciting a soft groan from the back of his throat. Kendall pulled away, grinning.

"I. Uh," Logan panted, still trying to gain his breath. "What just happened?" He watched Kendall's face go from excited to pained, as if he said something wrong.

"Was uh, did you not want me to?" Kendall said, his eyes quickly filling with sadness.

"No, no!" Logan exclaimed, leaning his forehead against Kendall's. "It's exactly what I wanted." And with that, they shared one final kiss, and fell asleep in each other's


	3. Together

**AN: I didn't realize until now, but in my last chapter, it cut off the word "arms." -_- sorry about that lol. Well here's the 3rd chapter. I didn't proof-read much, it's after midnight and I have school tomorrow so I kinda wanted to get it over with; so please just ignore any spelling or grammatical errors I made. I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my closest friends, Stephanie. Without her, you guys probably wouldn't have seen this until**** Saturday or Sunday. So thank her lol. Okay I'll shut up now and let you guys read. Please enjoy; Bye :3**

Chapter 3 - Together

Logan awoke in Kendall's arms the next morning, not quite remembering what was going on. And then, in an instant, it all came rushing back at. Kendall approaching him in class, then them walking to his car. The observations of Kendall's home, as they walked up to his room. The lust in Kendall's eyes before their lips slowly met in a fiery and passionate embrace. Breaking out of his thoughts, he softly shifted his body, trying not to wake Kendall up. He realized he failed as he heard the sound of a slight moan next to him. As he went to look at the clock next to him, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his midsection. He laughed, turning to face Kendall.

"Good morning beautiful." Kendall said, grinning.

"Good morning." Logan said, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met for a soft, sweet moment before quickly pulling apart. "We have to go get ready for school." Logan said, sitting up. He realized he didn't have any clothes with him. "Uh," he started, about to ask about the clothes situation, when Kendall stopped him with another kiss.

"I've got it covered." Kendall said, getting up and going to the closet. He pulled out a blue plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, tossing them to Logan. They would probably be big on him, but they should be fine. He grabbed out a yellow plaid shirt, gray undershirt, and plain skinny jeans. He started over to the bathroom, raising his eyebrows at Logan. "You coming?" Kendall asked, staring into his eyes. "Or do you prefer to shower at night?"

"Uh," Logan stuttered, getting out of the bed. They had stripped into their boxers sometime in the middle of the night, and he hoped Kendall couldn't see the happiness he was sporting in his gray briefs. "S-sure." He followed Kendall in the bathroom, watching as he turned and closed the door. Kendall started taking off his clothes, and Logan couldn't help but stare. He watched as his shirt came off, revealing the beautiful, pale skin that was hidden underneath. Then, Kendall looked up at Logan, smirking. Logan looked away, feeling his face start to burn. He soon felt hands touch his arms, and looked up into the green eyes he loved so much.

"Need some help?" Kendall asked him, still smirking. He slowly tugged Logan's shirt off, throwing it on the ground. He ran his hands down the smooth skin, stopping at Logan's boxers.

"You can handle that on your own, can't you?" he said, snapping the elastic on the top before turning away and starting on his own boxers.

"Tease," Logan murmured, taking off his boxers and waiting for Kendall to turn the water on. He was completely naked now, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable again. It wasn't like Kendall ever saw him naked before. He watched as Kendall turned on the water all the way, expecting him to walk into the tub and wait for Logan to join. But instead, he felt arms wrap around him and let out a squeak of shock as kisses were run down his neck. He let out a moan as Kendall softly bit down on the sensitive skin. He blushed as Kendall moved closer into him, their erections bumping. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Kendall's tongue leading up his throat, following a path until it reached the top of his jaw line, which was softly kissed. Then, finally, their lips met. Their lips softly touched as they blindly stumbled into the tub, feeling the water hit their bodies. Logan ran his tongue over Kendall's bottom lip, taking control for once. Kendall opened his mouth, letting out a slight moan as Logan's tongue roamed his mouth. Kendall took dominance, forcing his tongue to win. As he deepened the kiss, Logan tugged on Kendall's now wet hair, moving their bodies closer. He didn't care that their erections were touching anymore. He just wanted Kendall's body on his. As the water continued to run, Kendall began to roll his hips against Logan's, eliciting a loud moan from his lips. As they continued, they both slowed down a lot, knowing that they didn't want to take it too far. They pulled away, panting and grinning at each other.

"So," Kendall said, picking up the soap and running it over Logan's stomach. "Should we get clean, or would you rather just stand here all day?" Logan laughed as he took the soap from Kendall's hands.

"I think the first idea would be pretty good," he said, stepping into the water.

By the time Logan and Kendall got to school, they were three minutes away from being late for homeroom. They quickly walked into the classroom, sighing in relief when their teacher didn't yell at them for anything. They walked over to their desks to find James and Carlos smirking at them.

"Nice shirt Logan," James teased, watching as him and Kendall sat down. "I didn't know you stayed over Kendall's house last night."

"Shut up," Logan said, glancing over at Kendall. _Is he blushing? _Logan thought, smirking a bit. That was the first time he ever saw Kendall blush.

"Wait what?" Carlos asked, a serious look on his face. Everyone laughed as Carlos tried to comprehend what everyone was talking about.

"Logan and Kendall spent the night together," James explained, talking slow, as if he were talking to a child. "And judging by how happy they both look right now, I'd say something good happened."

"James, be quiet!" Kendall said, his face turning red again.

"Oh my god you really did!" James exclaimed, his face looking excited.

"You're telling us right now!" Carlos said, finally understanding.

"No, we are not," Kendall said, looking away. The homeroom bell rang, saving them from the awkward conversation that they would soon have to endure.

Logan was practically jumping out of his seat in anticipation by the time Civics had rolled around. He hadn't seen Kendall all day, so when the gorgeous blond finally walked through the door, he was relieved. But that relief went away as soon as he saw the look on Kendall's face. He didn't just look angry; he could see the look of hurt in his eyes. As Kendall sat down next to him, his jaw clenched, and looking extremely tense. As soon as ms. young started talking about the project, Kendall raised his hand.

"Yes, Kendall?" she said, pointing to him.

"I don't have a partner anymore," he said, his voice sounding rough.

"And why is that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ask him." he answered, glaring at the muscular guy that was supposed to be his partner.

"Chuck?" she asked, looking down at him. Chuck snickered, obviously finding what he was about to say funny.

"You get aids from fags," he sneered, turning around to glare at Kendall.

"That's it!" Kendall yelled, jumping up. "You had no problem with me before, but now you can't even be near me?" he walked over to Chuck, getting in his face. Chuck looked Kendall straight in the eyes and smirked, shoving Kendall back away from him.

"I just don't feel comfortable near someone that likes dick up their ass, that's all. Problem faggy boy?"

"Chuck!" ms. young yelled, stepping forward to yell at him for his language. But she didn't have time. Kendall pulled his fist back and hit Chuck straight in the jaw, seething as there was the inevitable noise of a cracking bone. Yet Chuck pulled himself up and punched Kendall in the gut, making him sink to the floor, where he then kicked him in the side.

"Kendall!" Logan screeched, running over to the boy lying on the floor. He slowly helped him get up, resting his arm on his back.

"Yeah that's right," Chuck gloated, staring down at them. "You two fags go make sure one another is okay." two kids from their class came and pulled Chuck away as ms. young yelled at him to go to the office. "You're next fluffy!" Chuck sneered at Logan as he walked out the door. He shivered, then turned toward Kendall.

"You okay?" he asked, looking into the green eyes. They no longer showed hurt. Now, they showed no emotion at all.

"Yeah," Kendall said, as Logan pulled him up. "I'm fine." he dusted off his pants and slowly walked to his seat. It was obvious by the way that he was walking that he was in pain.

"Logan," ms young said, walking over to them. "Take Kendall home. I'll call his parents and let them know what happened."

"NO!" Kendall said, looking embarrassed that he yelled so loud. "No, just please don't tell them. I don't want them to know. About, you know." he looked down, tears brimming his eyes. Logan looked into the beautiful green orbs, his heart slowly breaking. He hated that Kendall had to go through this. He knew that Kendall, being the popular kid that he was, was getting it worse than Logan was. And just the thought of that made his heart hurt more than anything.

By the time Logan got Kendall home, there still weren't any words spoken between the two. They pulled up into the driveway, and Logan got out, opening up the door for Kendall.

"I'm going to start to walk now, I'll text you later," Logan said, turning to walk away.

"No, wait," Kendall said, grabbing Logan's arm. Logan could hear the panic in his voice, and it stopped his heart cold. "Don't leave please, I'm so sorry Logan. I'm sorry I flipped out and I'm sorry I got into a fight just don't leave please." Logan stared at Kendall for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug. He could feel the taller boy's shoulders begin to shake, as he felt tear drops fall onto his neck. He gripped Kendall harder, softly whispering to him that it would be okay. He hated seeing someone he loved get so hurt just by pointless words. He pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears off of Kendall's cheeks.

"You okay now?" he asked him, still wiping them away.

"Yeah," Kendall answered, sniffing. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, walking in and plopping down on the couch. Logan sent his mom a quick text saying where he was, then went to sit next to him. He ran his hands through Kendall's hair, trying to calm him down. Soon enough, they fell asleep together on the couch.

When Kendall woke up, it was beginning to rain. He looked at the clock to see that it was around one. Logan was leaned against him, his eyes shut tight, slightly snoring. Kendall smiled at the sight. He was so precious. He sighed, kissing Logan on the forehead and watching him sleep. His chest rose up and down with every breath, and his hair was flattened from its normal, spiky order into a now messy, hectic placement. Logan stirred, opening his eyes slightly. He moved himself until he was sitting up, then looked into Kendall's eyes, smiling. Kendall smiled back at him, putting his arms around him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he teased, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, actually," Logan answered smoothing his hair down. "I did." he leaned back into Kendall, sighing. They sat that way for a moment before Logan spoke again. "Kendall," he said his voice sounding small. "What exactly are we?" he looked up at Kendall, his eyes serious.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, looking back down at him.

"Well," Logan started, sitting up straight. "Are we like together, or...?" Kendall thought for a second, before finally speaking again.

"Well, if you want to be together, then we can." Logan looked at Kendall, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"I would love to be together." he said, leaning his forehead against Kendall's.

"Good," Kendall said, touching his hand to Logan's face. "Because I would love to too." he softly touched his lips to Logan's, putting his arms around his waist and gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Kendall let out a moan as Logan slid his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kendall broke away, trailing kisses down Logan's neck, making the smaller boy shiver. He pulled at his shirt, and they broke away quickly for him to whip the blue plaid covered nuisance out of the way. Kendall picked Logan up bridal style, carrying him up the steps and into his room. He laid Logan down under him, starting right back where he was, except now, his kisses were trailing lower, down Logan's chest. Logan moaned once more, alerting Kendall of the throbbing he felt in his pants. He felt Logan tugging his hair, turning him on even more as he kissed lower and lower, finally reaching his pants. Sitting up to rip his own shirt off, Kendall pulled Logan up until he was sitting up straight and Kendall was straddling him. He attached his mouth to Logan's once more, this time, with more vigor. He immediately put his tongue into Logan's mouth, but this time, Logan took control. He led his tongue throughout Kendall's mouth, making him moan multiple times. As he went to kiss Kendall's neck, Kendall reached down and palmed his erection through the black jeans, making him groan loudly. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pushed Logan back down onto the bed, licking a straight line down his smooth stomach until he reached his pants. Making sure to make eye contact, Kendall slowly pulled off Logan's pants, pulling down the boxers with it. He sat up, still staring into Logan's eyes, which were filled with lust and desire. Within 5 seconds, he had his pants and boxers off, and his full erection showed. Logan traced his hand down Kendall's body, only stopping when he got to the V-line of his body. Kendall took his hands and placed them behind his neck, leaning down to kiss him once more. As things got heated, Kendall started rolling his hips against Logan's, making him moan louder than ever.

"Kendall," Logan groaned, panting. "I need you…Right now." He was panting in between the words he spoke, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful green ones that were now trailing over every single inch of his body. "Please," He practically whispered the last word, making Kendall want him even more.

"Okay," Kendall instructed, taking his body off of Logan's. He pulled Logan up until he was standing, then ran his hands over his body. "You're so beautiful," Kendall whispered, making Logan's cheek turn a beautiful shade of pink. He bent Logan over, making him lean his hands on the edge of the bed.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked, kissing Logan's neck.

"Yes," Logan moaned, wanting Kendall inside of him more than anything.

"Suck on my fingers," Kendall instructed, putting his fingers in front of Logan's mouth. He waiting for a few seconds until he was sure that they were coated enough, then pulled them out. "This is going to sting a bit." He warned, holding his fingers to Logan's entrance. He slowly pushed one in, as Logan hissed in pain. It felt weird, but he nodded for Kendall's to continue. He added another finger, scissoring inside of him. He added one last finger, swirling them around inside of him. Finally, he figured he had prepared Logan enough. He spit on his hand, rubbing it on his erection before slowly entering Logan. He once again hissed in pain, but that slowly turned to slight pleasure as Kendall rocked his hips in and out. Logan started yelling out after the first few minutes, pressuring Kendall into going faster. He rocked his hips harder, until he finally reached Logan's prostate. He screamed out loudly in pleasure, as Kendall reached out to stroke his member.

"_Kendall,_" Logan whined, panting once again. "I'm close." And with a final yell, Logan and Kendall both came at the same time, lazily pulling away from each other. They dropped down onto the bed, still panting from what had just happened.

"What should we do now?" Logan asked, cuddling close to a still naked Kendall.

"Now," Kendall said, kissing Logan's forehead. "I think we should be cliché like all of the other couples, and do the whole "sleep after fucking" thing."  
>"I agree." Logan laughed, giving Kendall one last kiss, before settling into a deep and beautiful sleep.<p> 


	4. Just Two People In Love

**AN: I know I'm taking forever to update. I'm so sorry, school is ruining my time to write D; I promise, every time I have off from school, I will write a chapter for you guys. Once again, I didn't proofread (sorry, I'm lazy, and my dinner is calling my name right now) so please ignore any errors. And thank you to all of you that have subscribed. I love you guys :3 Well, enjoy.3******

**Chapter 4: Just Two People In Love**

Kendall woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly as the tiny sunshine that was beginning to rise shone through the windows of Kendall's room. He groaned and picked it up to see that it was Chuck. Pressing the ignore button, he rolled over and cuddled into Logan, smiling as he felt him grab his hand. He slowly drifted back off to sleep.

When Kendall woke back up his mother was standing above him, shaking him softly. "Wha..?" He mumbled, opening up his eyes slightly. He then realized that he was still spooning Logan, and his eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. "U-uh," He stuttered, looking into his mom's green eyes. _Shit,_ He thought, rubbing the back of his neck. _How am I going to explain this to her? I can't lie to her._

"It's okay," She said, smoothing her son's hair. "I heard about what happened when I met with the principle after work last night." She glanced over at Logan, who was now starting to stir. "Why didn't you tell me?"

'I didn't want you to hate me," He answered, running his hands through his hair.

"Sweetie, I could never hate you," She told him, kissing his forehead. "Never." She pulled him into a hug as he smiled, and laughed. Suddenly, Logan sat up, nervously looking up at Kendall's mom.

"Hello Logan," She said, standing up and preparing to walk out.

"H-hi," He stuttered, watching her walk out. He turned toward Kendall, his eyes wide. "Does she know?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"Yup," He answered, pulling Logan closer to him and putting his chin on top of the smaller boy's head. "And she's perfectly fine with it."<p>

An hour later, the two boys sat at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Ms. Knight prepared. Kendall was eating a piece of bacon, when his phone let out a beep. He looked down to see a text from Chuck. _Loser._ It simply read. Kendall shook his head, deleting the text and putting his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Logan, who was eating bacon while staring off into space, appearing to be lost in thought. He looked at his partner's appearance, from the spiky brunette hair, past the dimples that appeared while he chewed, to the thin, yet somewhat muscular body, and finally, all the way down to the delicate feet that were daintily crossed at the ankles, touching the shining floor. He never got how he had become lucky enough to get someone like him. As he was still pondering this, he felt a hand touch his. He looked up to see Logan smiling over at him, holding his plate in his other hand.

"Are you finished?" He asked, staring into Kendall's eyes.

"Yup," Kendall answered, getting up with Logan. They set their dishes in the sink, then walked up into Kendall's room.

"What do you want to do today?" Kendall asked, walking over to his closet and picking out two outfits; one for him, one for Logan. It had become a habit of his.

"Well," Logan said, looking down. "I kinda thought we could go to my house today?" He looked up at Kendall, who slowly broke out into a smile.

"I'm okay with that," Kendall grinned, handing Logan the clothes he picked out for him. Logan shook his head, refusing the clothes and avoiding Kendall's confused look.

"If we're going to my house, I can just change into my own clothes there," Logan explained, standing up. "Now go get dressed, so we can leave."

"Are you going to help me?" Kendall asked, lowering his voice seductively and stepping closer to Logan, who walked over and closed the door.

"That depends," Logan said, walking back to Kendall and kissing his neck. "Do you need me to help you?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Kendall answered, lifting his arms up as Logan started pulling his shirt off. When it was off, Logan flung it to the floor, beginning on Kendall's pants. As he slid it down, Kendall stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Logan ran his hands down Kendall's chest, down his stomach, stopping at the black boxers that were still there. He slid his hands over to the band of them, preparing to take them off, when a loud knock sounded on Kendall's door.  
>"Kendall!" His little sister, Katie, yelled. "Have you seen my red sweater?" Kendall sighed, stepping away from Logan and quickly pulling his clothes on. He stepped over to the door and unlocked it, opening it up.<p>

"It was in my laundry last week," He answered, walking over to the top of his dresser, where he had folded it and neatly set in down. He grabbed it and walked back over to her, handing it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you big brother," She smiled, turning and walking away. Kendall shut the door after she left, turning back to Logan. "Sorry." He said, walking back over and putting his hands on his hips.

"Its fine," Logan answered, planting a quick kiss on Kendall's lips. "Let's go to my house now." And with that, they left, ready to go see Logan's house.

When they got to Logan's house, his mother's car was gone. Logan looked at the clock. It was eleven. His mother had already left for work. He got out of the car with Kendall trailing behind him, and took out his key, unlocking the door. He turned off the alarm system that was next to the door, then motioned Kendall in. The living room was cozy, in nice, fall colors. There were decorations on the cabinets and tables. It was a very comfy, homey place.

"Your house is so nice," Kendall said, running his hand over the suede brown couch.

"Thanks," Logan said, motioning for Kendall to follow him up the steps. He went to the third door on the left, and walked into what was his room. It was big and spacious, but was sparsely decorated. There were bookshelves up against the walls, and a television was across from the black and white bed that sat against the wall next to the window. The walls were painted forest green, and the carpet was light brown. He dropped his bag down next to his bed, then walked over to the drawer that contained his clothes. He pulled out an old Ramones shirt and black skinny jeans, then stripped down and changed right in front of Kendall.

"So," He said, once he was done getting dressed. "What do you think?"

"I think," Kendall started, pulling Logan towards him. "That it's perfect. Just like you." He leaned down and touched his lips to Logan's, moaning when Logan put his arms around Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss became heated, and soon, they found themselves laying on Logan's bed, rolling their hips against each others'. Kendall tore Logan's shirt off, kissing down his body until he reached the top of his jeans. Slowly unzipping them, he kissed every new inch of skin that was revealed, until the top of his boxers showed. Logan kicked the jeans off of his body, making them land on the floor.

"Shirt, off, now," Logan panted, gripping the bottom of Kendall's shirt. He lifted his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor and reaching for Logan's boxers again. He slowly pulled them off, kissing downwards until he reached the skin of his erection. Then, suddenly, Logan's phone rang. They both sighed as Logan reached for his phone, reading the number on it. He looked up at Kendall, his face confused.

"The hospital," Logan said, pushing the answer button. "Hello?" He asked, trying to focus as Kendall started passionately kissing his neck. "She's not? But she should be there by now. She left at the same time she always does…" Kendall stopped what he was doing, sensing the panic in Logan's voice. He instantly knew something was wrong. "O-okay, I'll try. Thank you. Goodbye." Logan hit the end button, turning toward Kendall. He had tears in his eyes, and his eyes were wide and filled with panic.

"What?" Kendall asked, rubbing Logan's back. "What's wrong?"

"My mom," Logan stood up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. "She's not at the hospital, and she left over an hour ago. It takes her about fifteen minutes to get there." He had finished putting all of his clothes on, and was now handing Kendall the shirt that was thrown on the floor a few minutes ago. "Can we go find her? Please?"

"Of course." Kendall said, pulling his shirt on and standing up. He grabbed Logan's hand, knowing he would need support. They walked downstairs and prepared to leave. Logan set the alarm and locked the door behind him, trying not to think bad thoughts as he walked to Kendall's car.

After making it halfway to the hospital, Logan groaned when they hit traffic. The highway was going more slowly than usual, and they were hoping to find his mom before it was one. Slowly, the car in front of them inched forward, stopping again after a few seconds.

"What the _hell_ man!" Logan yelled, rubbing his head. He was beginning to get annoyed. He pulled out his phone and tried calling his mom, but once again, it went to voicemail. "Fuck!" He yelled, throwing his phone down. Not only was he annoyed; he was also getting worried.

"It's okay babe," Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand. "Just calm down. Please." He gazed into Logan's eyes, instantly calming him down. Logan slumped down in his seat, sighing. He was about to talk again when his phone, which was sitting on the mat next to his foot, started to ring. He reached down to grab it and saw that it was his mom. He fumbled to hit the answer button, and when he finally did, he was shaking like crazy.

"Mom! Where are you? The hospital called, they're looking for you! Kendall and I are-"

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Jessica Johnson's son speaking?" A man on the other line said.  
>"Uh, yes," He looked up at Kendall, who was trying to see past the car in front of him to see what was backing everything up so much. "Who is this?"<p>

"This is Officer Shariden; I'm with the Minnesota emergency department." Logan's eyes grew wide as he listened to the officer. "Are you anywhere near the highway right now?"

"I am, why?" Logan could hear the panic in his own voice, so he was sure that Kendall could too. But right now, all he could focus on was what he was being told right now.

"What exit are you near right now?" The officer asked.

"Uh, I don't know, hold on," He turned to Kendall. "What exit are we near?"

"32," Kendall answered, looking at him confusedly. "Why?" Logan shook his head, silently saying that he would explain later, as he repeated the number to Officer Shariden.

"Well, we have your mother at exit 41," The officer explained, sounding sympathetic. "She's gotten into an accident. We're-"

"_What_?" He yelled, opening up the car door and jumping out. He threw his phone onto the seat before closing the door and beginning to run. He could hear Kendall calling after him, but all he could think about was his foster mother. The one who was the closest thing to a parent that he had. The one he told every single thing to. She had to be okay. She had to. He ignored the sounds of the horns as he ran by, checking the numbers of the exits as he went. Finally, when he spotted the ambulance, he ran forward. A man in a police uniform stopped him, telling him to step back.

"That's my mother!" He yelled, pushing the man aside and jumping under the caution tape. He saw the look of the shiny gray car that was Jessica's, wrinkled into a jumbled piece of metal, as another car was shoved into the back of it, not looking half as bad. He felt a hand touching his shoulder, and turned to see Kendall standing behind him, looking at something to the left of the car. There was Jessica, his foster mother, laying on the ground. Cuts covered her body, and her limbs looked broken. His heart dropped like it was on a roller-coaster, and he felt the tears in his eyes start to fall down his cheeks. A man tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see a muscular looking guy wearing a black uniform.

"Are you her son?" He asked, looking at Logan. "I'm Officer Shariden."

Logan couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He felt Kendall grab his hand, and heard him speaking. But he couldn't hear him. All he could see was Jessica. That was all he could look at right now.

"Yes, he is," Kendall said, speaking for Logan. "I don't think he's going to be able to say anything. He looks like he's in shock." He squeezed Logan's hand, jolting him from his thoughts.  
>"I-is," Logan said, taking a deep breathe. "Is she going to be okay?" He looked over at her form again. They were now loading her into the ambulance.<p>

"We don't know yet," The officer said, motioning for Logan and Kendall to follow him. "We'll find out as soon as we get her to the hospital. You can ride with the EMTs in the ambulance if you want." Kendall turned to Logan, brushing the tears off of his cheeks.

"Go ahead," He said, squeezing Logan's hand once more. "I'll meet you there." He turned and started walking to his car, leaving Logan alone with the officer.

"Come on kid," he said to Logan, walking him over to the ambulance. "Let's get you over to the hospital with your mother."

After waiting in the hospital for two hours, Logan finally stopped crying. The only feeling he felt right now was numbness. He sat there waiting, minute after minute wondering what the fate of his mother would be. Finally, Officer Shariden walked out, followed by a bunch of nurses. They walked over to Logan and cleared their throat, obviously announcing subtly that they were about to speak. He and Kendall stood up, facing the only people that knew what was to happen to his mother. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, squeezing it for support.

"Well?" Logan asked, his voice groggy from not speaking for hours.

"I'm sorry kid," the officer said, sparing a saddening glance to the nurses behind him. "There was too much blood loss. We couldn't save her." Logan couldn't hear anything. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could think about was his mom. How was he going to live without her? He couldn't lose someone he cared about again. This couldn't happen. Both times, car accidents had to take someone he loved away. He could feel himself falling over, but he didn't care. He fell into Kendall's arms, holding onto him. And then he just let his feelings go. He cried about his mother dying in the first place, about his father committing suicide. About the person he now called his mother, also dying. Everyone close to him was dying. Maybe he should just leave everyone alone. Maybe he was bad luck.

"Where is he going to stay?" Kendall asked, looking up at the officer. "He doesn't have to be taken away does he?" Logan heard the panic in his voice and looked up, tears covering his face. He looked down at Kendall's shirt, seeing that he had covered it in tears.

"Well," The officer said, looking over to Logan. "We may have to put you in a foster home, since you aren't legally old enough to live on your own."  
>"No!" Kendall yelled, gripping onto Logan. "Can he stay with me? Please? I can't lose him!" Logan looked up to see tears in Kendall's eyes.<p>

"Kendall," Logan said, pulling away from Logan. "You shouldn't be near me."  
>"Wha…?" He asked, looking at Logan.<p>

"I'm a disaster Kendall! You shouldn't be near me!" Logan could feel the tears still streaming out of his eyes, but he couldn't stop. He loved Kendall as much as he loved his family. If he were to lose him too, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. "I don't want you to get hurt. I-I-" Was it too soon for him to say it? It doesn't matter. After this, he wouldn't see Kendall again. He would stay away from him as much as he could in order to avoid him from getting hurt. "I love you Kendall. Which is why I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose another person I love. I just won't be able to deal with it." And with that, he ran out of the hospital. He kept running and running. He didn't care how tired he was. He would keep going until he got to his house. And then he would pretend like everything was the same, like his mom was just out getting groceries and would come back soon. Like Kendall would see him tomorrow and they would kiss and say that they love one another. He ran and ran, until finally, he saw his street. He shakily pulled out his key, shoved it into his door and unlocked it, and walked inside. Shutting the alarm off, he threw the key on the floor and ran upstairs. He ran his hands through his hair, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had just let the best thing he had go. He needed Kendall more than anything right now. But no. He couldn't put him at risk. Even if it meant breaking his own heart.

Kendall sat in his car, leaning his head on the steering wheel, painful sobs coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe what just happened. He knew that Logan was just stressed out, but now what? Where did Logan go? There was the possibility that he just went back home. But that didn't seem like Logan. He wouldn't go somewhere so obvious. He just couldn't believe that Logan had broken up with him like that. He didn't realize how much Kendall needed him. Lifting his off of the wheel, he put his car into drive and started off to Logan's house. It was worth a try. And if Logan wasn't there, he would wait until he came back and saw that Kendall would always be.

Logan was still crying as he sat on his bed. He wanted to text Kendall, but his phone was still in his car. There was nothing he could do about it right now. He got up and walked into his bathroom, turning on the water in the shower. He stepped inside the tub, trying to get himself to relax as he washed his body.

Kendall opened up the window in Logan's living room, remembering that it was open earlier that day. He slipped throw it and into the room, shutting it behind him. Then, he walked up the stairs, ready to head to Logan's room. He stopped when he heard the water in the shower running. He opened up the door, walking in.  
>"Logan," He said, pulling the shower curtain away.<p>

"_Kendall_?" Logan said, staring at him with wide eyes. Kendall started taking his clothes off, then walked into the tub with Logan. He stepped up to him, pulling him into a kiss as the water wet the both of them.

"I came here to tell you something," Kendall said, pulling away from the kiss. "I love you more than anything. So no matter what you think is wrong with you, I will _always _be here. Okay?" He leaned down and kissed him quickly, pulling him into a hug.

"Okay," Logan said, hugging Kendall tightly. "But you know I won't see you after tonight, right?"

"Wrong," Kendall said, pulling out of the hug and kissing Logan on the neck. "I talked to Officer Shariden, who talked to my mom." He kissed his cheek this time. "You're allowed to come live with us."

"Really?" Logan said, his eyes brightening up instantly.

"Really." Kendall answered, pulling Logan in for a passionate kiss. They let the water run over them as they continued to kiss. After all, they were just two people in love.


	5. Perfect

**AN: I'm so so _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been very busy in school, and this kind of slipped my mind. But without further ado, I bring to you chapter 5. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>"Well, that's the last box," Ms. Knight said, folding up a box and putting it to the side. "You are now officially part of our home." She smiled, pulling Logan into a hug.<p>

"Thanks Ms. Knight," He said, hugging her back. He pulled away and looked at Kendall, who was grinning at him. "Let's go put these clothes away." He said, pulling Kendall's sleeve while they walked upstairs, piles of clothes in their hands. They struggled to open up the door, and when they finally did, Kendall set the clothes down and sighed, watching Logan open up the drawers to the dresser.

"What?" Logan asked, as he turned around to grab more clothes.

"Are you…okay?" Kendall asked him, sitting down on his bed. Logan blew air out of his mouth, puffing out his cheeks. He set the clothes down on top of the dresser and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

"Well," He started, looking down at his hands. "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad your family has opened their arms for me, and let me stay. But of course the pain is still going to lag inside of me. I just lost my mother. It's going to take long to heal. And I don't know what to do about it. I know that no amount of crying, or wishing, or anything, will bring her back. I just have to accept it. But it's going to take time. A lot of time, I'm sure. So just…Be patient with me. Please."

"Logan," Kendall said, grabbing his hand. "I'm not going to rush you through this. Yesterday, the pain I saw in your eyes was so heartbreaking. I had _never _been so worried for someone who wasn't part of my family. _Ever_. Do you understand how much you mean to me?"

"Of course I do," Logan answered, snuggling into Kendall. "And I'm glad you do. I've always needed someone like you. In my whole life, I've never had someone who ever made me feel like this. I've been through girlfriends, through boyfriends, and none of it ever lasted. They always thought was I was either too depressing, or too scared to be in a commitment. But you've stayed here, no matter how irrational I've been, how sad I've been, you've stayed here. So I think it's safe to say that we both mean a lot to each other." He leaned up to Kendall, softly kissing him before pulling away. "And you mean more than the world to me."

"I could say the same." Kendall said, running his hand through Logan's hair. He leaned down for another kiss, but Logan pulled away, giggling. "Wha…?"

"Not until we're done putting the clothes away." Logan said in a teasing tone, getting up and walking over to the dresser. Kendall rolled his eyes, getting up and helping him. When they were finished, they walked back over to the bed, sitting down and turning on the television. They snuggled together, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, a loud knock on the door awoke the boys from their slumber. They groaned, sitting up as the knock sounded again.

"Hurry up if you want to eat!" Katie said, knocking once more before turning and walking back downstairs.

"Well, you heard her," Kendall said, ruffling Logan's hair and laughing. "Let's go." They got up and ran into the kitchen, sniffing the air as they sat down.

"Pizza?" Logan said, smiling brightly.

"Yes," Ms. Knight said, taking the stone that the pizza was on out of the oven. "Home-made."

"It's the best thing ever!" Katie exclaimed, bouncing in her seat as her mom placed the stone in the middle of the table and began cutting it in squares. After waiting for a few minutes for it to cool, they dug in.

"This _is _amazing!" Logan said, smiling at Ms. Knight, who smiled back in return. They sat and ate, making small talk, until the pizza was done, and the dishes were being put in the dishwasher. He and Kendall went back upstairs, and Kendall shut the door behind him.

"Shower time," Kendall said, raising his eyebrows. "Let's go." He grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him along.

"Wait," Logan objected, pulling his arm away. "What about Katie and your mom? I don't want to take any chances…"

"Don't worry, we won't do anything," Kendall said, taking hold of Logan's arm again. "I promise." He winked before grabbing two pairs of pajamas and walking into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. As soon as the door was locked, he turned to Logan, making sure to maintain eye contact as he started stripping off his clothes. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to avoid Kendall and stick to his thoughts of not doing anything. But Kendall just wouldn't let up, which was obvious when he walked up behind Logan and ran his hands down his back. His lips went to Logan's neck, and Logan pulled away.

"_Don't,_" He warned, glaring at Kendall until he got the point. Kendall sighed, obviously disappointed, and took off his boxers. He turned around to turn the shower water on, but even as his back was facing the opposite way, he could still feel Logan's eyes on him.

"Logan," He said, without turning around. "Are you checking me out?" He finally turned around, making full eye contact with Logan, whose face had turned bright red. Kendall walked toward him, still keeping eye contact, and stopped in front of him. He then ran his arms down Logan's chest, knowing that by the look of desire in the smaller boy's eyes, there was going to be no objection. His fingers stopped above his jeans, which he slowly unbuttoned. When they fell to the floor, Logan still managed to keep his eyes locked on the emerald orbs that were locked on his chocolate brown ones, while kicking them to the side. He shivered as Kendall's hands touched the cold skin above where his boxers began. Kendall leaned down, softly kissing Logan on the neck before he leaned back and looked back into his partner's eyes, knowing that his own were smoldering with desire. He slowly took hold of the elastic that was at the top of Logan's boxers, pulling it down at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, Logan was fully exposed. He kicked his boxers off of his ankles, and put his arms around Kendall's shoulders, running his hands through his hair. The air was getting fogged and musty from the shower water, and sweat was starting to drip down their bodies from the humidity. Logan couldn't hold it back any longer. He quickly pulled Kendall into a heated kiss, stumbling along as they found their way into the shower. The hot water travelled over them, as the kiss became more and more intense. Kendall ran his tongue over Logan's lip, asking for access within, which Logan granted almost instantly. He put his hands on Logan's hips, pulling the smaller boy closer until every part of their body was touching. Logan was still tugging on Kendall's hair, and started letting out small moans, which in turn, turned Kendall on more than anything. He started rolling his hips against Logan's, stopping the intense kissing to take the opportunity to latch onto his neck. He bit into it, taking pleasure in the moan that Logan let out, before sucking on the spot that he bit into. He pulled away, admiring the large mark he left. He went right back to Logan's lips, and they were just starting to get into it again, before Logan pulled away.

"Come on," Kendall whined, frowning at Logan.

"You promised," Logan said, winking as he picked up the soap and turned away from his pouting boyfriend.

"Tease," Kendall said, rolling his eyes at Logan's giggle, and trying to hide his own smile.

By the time the boys finally got out of the shower, it was almost twenty minutes later. They lounged on the bed in their sweatpants and t-shirts, watching TV as they munched on a bag of pretzels. Kendall glanced over at Logan, trying not to crack up. The hickey he had left on his neck had fully blossomed, and was taking up a large space on the right side of his neck.

"What?" Logan asked, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion at the chuckle he had heard Kendall let out.

"Nothing," Kendall said nonchalantly, grabbing another pretzel.

"Don't 'nothing' me," Logan said, grabbing the pretzel out of Kendall's hand and biting into it, raising his eyebrows. "I know you were laughing at me for some reason."

"Who said I'm going to tell you?" Kendall laughed, throwing a pretzel at Logan and sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, so it's going to be like _that_?" Logan asked, grabbing a handful of pretzels out of the bag. He threw them all at Kendall simultaneously, laughing as Kendall shielded his face. With that, they started a pretzel war, using the household items as shields and rolling around to hide from the ones being thrown. At one point, they ended up on the floor together, with Kendall on top of Logan. He could feel his chest rising and falling, and his heart beat gaining speed with each passing moment. He leaned down for a kiss, smiling when he realized Logan had fallen for his plan. Right before their lips finally met, Kendall threw a handful of pretzels at Logan, jumping up in victory.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, laughing as he held his fists in the air. "I win!" He started doing a silly little victory dance, hopping around and shaking his butt like an idiot.

"You asshole!" Logan said, laughing as he tackled Kendall. They both fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, before a knock sounded on their door.

"Come in!" They simultaneously said, sitting up. Katie walked in, a book in her hand.

"Whatever you two are _doing_," She said, scrunching up her face. "Please knock it off. I'm _trying _to read!" She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two boys. They turned to face eachother, smirking as they both had the same thought. They grabbed the closest pretzels they could and threw them at Katie, laughing as she yelled at them and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. They were still laughing as they walked over to the bed and got under the covers, cuddling close to eachother. The TV still played in the background as they both fell asleep, holding one another in their arms.

The alarm clock bleated loudly as both the boys moaned and rolled over. It was 6AM, which was the time they needed to get up for school. Kendall slowly sat up, running his hands through his hair. He shut the alarm off before shaking Logan's shoulders to wake up. When he finally sat up, Kendall leaned forward and gave him a short, sweet kiss, then hopped out of the bed. Logan followed him over to the dresser, where they both contemplated what to wear. Logan took out an old Radiohead shirt and faded blue jeans, while Kendall took out a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. They both got dressed and walked downstairs, where Katie was already seated.

"Why are you awake so early?" Kendall asked her, looking up as his mom moved toward them with a plate of waffles.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," She said, grabbing two waffles and handing the plate to Logan, who took his own, then passed it to Kendall. They ate in silence, which was normal on weekdays, since everyone was basically too tired to function, then went back upstairs to brush their teeth. By the time they were done, they had ten minutes before they had to go to school, which Kendall was dreading. He may have Logan to stick up for him, but that still couldn't get rid of the sting that he felt when Chuck, or any other rude homophobic moron in that school, insulted him. They sat around for the next five minutes before grabbing their bags and heading to the car, and heading on their way to school.

When they got into homeroom, they were instantly greeted by James and Carlos, who excitedly shared the stories of their amazing weekends. Logan tried to smile as genuinely as he could, but all he could think about was what had happened during _his _weekend. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Uh, Logan," James said, stepping forward a bit. "We, uh. We heard about what happened…" He avoided his eyes, looking around the room, then at the ground, before finally looking at Logan's face.

"We're really sorry," Carlos said, messing with the desk he was standing infront of. "You okay?"

"Uh, well," Logan said, trying to blink back the tears that he knew had formed in his eyes. "I'm not going to be perfectly fine if that's what you're saying. It's going to take a lot of time to heal." He looked at the floor, feeling the tears slip out. He felt Kendall grab his hand and squeeze it, and he looked back up at his friends.

"We understand," James said, pulling him into a hug. When he pulled away, Carlos pulled him into one too, muttering about how sorry he was and everything. It really wasn't their fault. But it was nice to have their support. He wiped under his eyes, and Kendall grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. They stayed that way for atleast two minutes, until the bell to go to the next class rang.

The rest of the day was mostly a blur for Logan. Even in all of the classes he had with Kendall, he still couldn't get distracted from the thoughts of his mother. No matter how hard Kendall tried to make him smile or laugh, or anything, it was like a depressing force was pulling Logan's mind back to the sad thoughts of his family, and what it used to be. He was still in a daze thinking about it, when the final bell rang for the end of the day. He was shaken out of his thoughts, and was angry with himself when he realized that he had missed all of notes for his class. They were working on absolute value of inequalities now. Without these notes, he was never going to get it. Sighing in frustration, he stood up, and felt Kendall grab his hand.

"I have detention," Kendall said, letting go of Logan's hand and putting his books into his bag. "If you want, you can pick up Katie and take the car home, and I can call my mom to come get me on the way home. I don't want you to have to wait all alone for an hour…"

"If that's what you want," Logan retorted, putting his bag onto his back.

"It is. I want you to go home and relax," Kendall answered, glancing at the teacher before grabbing Logan's hand. "I don't want to see you so upset when I get home." Glancing at the teacher once more, he gave Logan a quick kiss.

"I mean, I'll try," Logan said, frowning. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Yup," Kendall said, handing Logan the car key. Logan walked out of the room, swinging the key in his hand. He walked into the parking lot and unlocked the car, sliding into the seat and putting on the radio. It was an old Pink Floyd song, which calmed him down a bit. He always loved Pink Floyd. He made his way over to Katie's school, honking the horn when he saw her walking out of the school building. She walked over and tried to sit on the passenger side, but Logan stopped her.

"Back," He said, turning down the radio. "You're too young to be sitting in the front. It's a health hazard."

"Fine," She huffed as she shut the passenger side door and opened the one in the back. "So, where's my brother?" She asked as she slid into the seat.

"Detention," He answered, making his way down the familiar road to the Knight's house.

"Oh," She answered. For the next few minutes, nobody spoke, and nothing was heard but the radio. Katie was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet…" She asked, tapping her hands to the beat of the music.

"Not really. I mean, kind of, I guess…" He said, turning down the radio. "It's…hard."  
>"I understand," She said, sitting forward as they pulled up to the Knight house. Logan turned off the radio and unlocked the doors, watching as Katie ran out and up to the front door. She unlocked it with her own key and walked in, looking behind her at Logan to see if he was coming. He waved to let her know he would be a few minutes, and watched her close the door over. When he was sure that she was completely inside, he laid his head on the steering wheel and sighed. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. Everyone he loved always had something tragic happen to them. He didn't want to put the Knight family in danger, but he knew that if he ran away, Kendall would follow right after him, just like last time. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Kendall got hurt. Even if Katie or Ms. Knight got hurt. But he knew that just by leaving, he could hurt Kendall. They had gotten attached to eachother. And that was what scared Logan the most. He was always scared to commit for many reasons, but that reason the most. He knew that he wasn't normal. He was basically a walking disaster. But there was nothing he could do about it. He just wished his mother, scratch that, <em>mothers<em>, and father, could see him right now, and tell him that he's wrong, that it's okay for him to fall in love, that by doing so, he wouldn't kill anyone just by being himself. But he knew that it wasn't possible, and it never would be. He let out a gut wrenching sob as he thought about his family. He hadn't seen his aunts or uncles in years. His grandparents had passed away a while ago. He had no brothers or sisters to contact. The Knight family was all he had. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't. He was sobbing so hard that he didn't notice when Ms. Knight's car pulled up behind him in the driveway. A knock on the car window startled him, and he looked up, his tear streaked face shining in the now setting sunshine. Kendall looked in the window with concern, running over to the other side and opening up the door. Ms. Knight had already gone inside, so they were alone now. Kendall looked into his eyes before grabbing him into a tight hug, stroking his hair. Logan let it all out, crying into Kendall's chest with loud, painful sobs.

"It's okay," Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, still stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay. I have you babe. I'm here for you." A single tear slid down his cheek. It was breaking his heart, seeing the only guy he's ever loved so much break down like this. Logan was finally starting to quiet down, and soon enough, only quiet whimpers were heard from him. Kendall pulled away from the hug, looking at Logan. His eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot, and tears stained his red cheeks.

"Logan," Kendall said, wiping the tears off of his partner's face.

"Kendall, how can you like me?" Logan wailed, starting to cry again. "I-I'm such a disaster. I don't deserve you! You need to find someone better, someone who isn't insane. I can go off on my own and maybe I can find some family that hasn't died yet and leave you alone. You can go off and be safe; I don't want to put you in harm. I want you to be safe. I can't put you in danger. I can't-"

"Logan. _Logan. Stop_." He pulled Logan into another hug, holding him close once more. He kissed his cheek before pulling away and looking into his eyes.  
>"Never, <em>ever<em>, say that you don't deserve me. If anything, _I _don't deserve _you_. You are the most flawless, awesome guy I have ever met. There's nobody else that could ever be more perfect for me. And I know it's too early for me to say that I love you, but I know I'm falling fast, and if there's anyone I would want that to happen with, it's you. Do you know how lost I would be if you left? You've become so significant to me that I can't even begin to see myself without you."

"…Really?" Logan said, sniffling and wiping under his eyes.

"_Yes_!" Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hands. "You may think you're worthless, and I can't change your opinion about yourself. But Logan, I honestly mean it when I say that you are the most perfect, amazing, and _beautiful _thing that's _ever _happened to me."

Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall, grateful that he had someone like him in his life. Kendall wrapped his arms around him and put his head on top of his, softly humming a song. And that's how they stayed for a majority of the night.


	6. Party

**AN: Well, well, well, look who updated? It hasn't been THAT long, has it? Well, truth be told, I _really _felt like writing today (not too sure why, but hey, it's all good!), so I not only updated this, but I also created a new story called Taken By Surprise. It's a Hurt/Comfort and Horror story, but I warn you, it has very deep and dark themes. So if you feel that you can't handle that, I suggest you not check it out, lol. BUT, if you can, and you possibly review it, or shared it with anyone, I would ****love you :3 Anyway, this chapter is pretty, um, _interesting_, if I may say so myself. And it has a pretty good shock factor going all. That's all I'm going to hint at. /sob cry sob, Invisible just came on my iPod ;_; Okay I'll stop now. I love you all, and enjoy! ;3**

**Shit, I forgot to proofread again. PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES. THANK YOU c:**

**Thank you so much to klolo8 for catching a mistake I made. If you hadn't caught that, I would've been confusing everyone! So thank you, so so _so much_. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"After school, wanna go get some ice cream?" Kendall asked Logan as he stood by his locker.<p>

"Sure," Logan said, pulling out his chemistry book. "I'd love to." As Logan smiled, Kendall admired him. He had such a beautiful smile. It was crooked, but in an adorable, sexy way. Like he was trying to be sexy on purpose. And his eyes, damn; they were such a beautiful brown. Kendall didn't even know it was possible for brown eyes to even look so beautiful until he saw Logan's. But that just goes to prove that Logan proves everything that Kendall had believed wrong. Like that all guys were assholes. Logan proved that theory completely wrong. Or that no guy could ever care more about his partner than himself. Another theory out the window. Or that two people could be so-

"Kendall?" Logan was staring at him, a worried look on his face.

"Huh?" Kendall said, looking down to hide his reddening face. Okay, so maybe he was on mars at that particular moment. But it was for a good reason, right?

"I said, maybe after that, we could go rent a movie to watch for the night?" Logan said, zipping up his backpack and closing his locker with a bang.

"Sure," Kendall said, smiling. He always loved the movies Logan picked out. They were always the perfect amount of mystery and romance that kept the both of them hooked. They walked into homeroom to see James and Carlos looking at a paper of some sort.

"What's that?" Logan asked, setting his things down before walking up the two. Kendall followed behind him, obviously still lost in his thoughts. Logan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, giggling at how easily distracted he was, before turning back around and looking at what James and Carlos had.

"It's an invitation to one of Jett's infamous parties," James explained, handing Logan the paper. "You didn't check your locker yet, did you?"  
>"No, I did," Logan said, shrugging. "That was probably the paper I threw out because I thought it was old math homework or something." He read the information, wondering if Kendall would want to go. He turned around to see if Kendall was still spaced out, and yelled when he bumped into him.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were behind me?" Logan pouted, shaking his head.

"And miss that reaction?" Kendall laughed, putting his arm around Logan. "I like it my way better." Logan laughed along with him, glad things were back to normal again.

"So, you wanna go to the party?" Logan asked him, pointing to the paper James was holding.

"It depends," Kendall said, looking over it. "On what day it is." Upon seeing that it was this Sunday, Kendall nodded. "Sure, we can go." He looked at Logan, realizing that this probably would be his first party. He hoped he would be comfortable with being there. Kendall was about to question him on it when the bell rang. He could do it later.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you need help with?" Logan was asking Camille when he felt his phone vibrate. He chose to ignore it for now, since he was trying to help someone with something.<p>

"The Lewis Dot Structures for ions?" She said, handing him her paper.

"Well, this is easy," He began. He was about to write an example, when his phone vibrated for the second time. He ignored it again, sighing irritably. "You just have to find out what one needs to lose a valence electron, and what one needs to gain one. So if you have one with four valence electrons and under, it needs to lose. If you have one with five and up, it needs to gain, until it has a full shell, which is eight." He drew it out for her, showing her the differences.

"Well, how do I know how many valence electrons each one has?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows. Logan laughed, and she looked up, blushing. "Stop laughing at me, it's not my fault!"

"I know," Logan said, still laughing. "It's just the face you made-" He was interrupted by his phone again. "Ugh, hold on." He said, pulling his cell out of his pocket and hiding it under the desk as he read his texts.

**What kind of ice cream r u getting tonite? –K**

**I'm bored. This class sux. Txt me back lol. –K**

**U rlly wanna go 2 the party Sunday? –K**

Logan shook his head, chuckling to himself about how immature his boyfriend was. Glancing at the teacher real quick to make sure it was safe, he composed a quick text back.

**Mint choco chip, do ur work then, and yes. –L **

He put his phone in his pocket, focusing back on his work. Camille was looking at a period table, and back at the paper, and Logan soon found himself cracking up.  
>"It's not funny," She whined, hitting the desk. "I'm gonna fail."<br>"First of all, it's not funny to you, because you can't see the faces you're making." He laughed. "Second of all, this is so easy. You just go by group numbers. Number one has one valence electron, number two has two. All of the ones in the middle have two. Three has three, for has four, etcetera. You just look at the number at the top, and that's how many you have." Camille looked at the paper as if shocked, and Logan laughed again. His phone vibrated once more, and he shook his head. What could Kendall want now?

**I like mint choco 2 3 –K**

Logan smiled and shook his head at the silly little smile and heart Kendall sent in his text. He could be such a little girl sometimes. But he couldn't deny that it was adorable. Especially when his eyes light up when he gets excited. Logan chuckled to himself again. Maybe he was actually falling in love. He would never admit it, of course. But maybe it was actually possible.

"Hello, Logan," He heard Camille say as she waved her hand in his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He said, shaking his head at himself. He was almost starting to get as bad as Kendall with this daydreaming stuff.

"Did I do this right?" She handed him her paper, and he looked over it.

"You did," He high-fived her. "Good job." She turned around and he took out his own worksheet, beginning to work on it. He began humming to himself, not quite sure why he was in such a good mood.

* * *

><p>Finally, after doing loads of work, Kendall was excited for it to be the last class of the day. As he walked into algebra, he saw that Logan was already seated and ready to go. As soon as he saw Kendall, a huge smile appeared on his face, which only made Kendall happier that there's only an hour left. After this, him and Logan could finally get some ice cream, and then prepare for the weekend. Which also meant preparing for the party. He went to say something to Logan, but realized he was already writing. <em>Ugh<em>, he thought to himself, taking out his notebook and copying down the notes on the board. _I really need to stop this daydreaming habit_.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he and Kendall pulled up to the ice cream place ten minutes from the house. The plan was that they were going to get the ice cream, then go to the park up the road and eat it. Plus, by the time they would get there, the sun would be setting, so everything would be perfect. They walked into the place and ordered their mint chocolate chip double scoop cones, then went back out into the car.<p>

"No eating until we get to the park," Kendall warned, putting his ice cream in the cup holder. Logan rolled his eyes, but did the same, keeping his eyes on it to make sure it wouldn't melt. Before he knew it, they arrived at the park, and the sun was just starting to set. Smiling brightly, he grabbed the cones and opened the door, waiting for Kendall to finish locking the car and everything. When he was done, Logan walked over to him and handed him his cone, and Kendall grabbed his hand. They walked over to the top of the slide and sat down, looking at the sky. It was such a beautiful array of colors. There was red, yellow, orange, even blue and somewhat purple. The sunset was always one of Logan's favorite parts of the day. To him, it was an assurance that not only the sun is setting, but the worries of the day are too. They sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view of the sky above them, when Kendall interrupts the silence.

"Logan, you have something on your face," He said, pointing his finger.

"Where?" Logan asked, turning toward Kendall. With that, Kendall smeared ice cream on Logan's cheek, laughing loudly in the quiet air.

"Oh, really?" Logan said, taking a handful ice cream as Kendall quickly slid down the slide. Logan followed, the ice cream still in his hand.

"Don't you dare," Kendall said, backing away.

"Why not? You did it to me."

"I was goofing around!"  
>"Who said I'm not?" Logan pulled Kendall toward him, throwing ice cream down his shirt.<p>

"Shit! Oh my god Logan," Kendall said while jumping around. "That's _coooold_!"

"Well duh," Logan laughed, going back up the slide. It's ice cream." Kendall rolled his eyes, and went to join his boyfriend. Once again, it was silent, as the boys finished their ice cream. When they were done, they put the trash to the side for later, and cuddled. It was getting dark now. The stars were starting to shine.

"Should we go back home now?" Kendall asked, sighing.

"Hmm, not yet," Logan said, pulling Kendall closer to him. When he thought they were close enough, he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled away, smiling at eachother.

"Now we leave," Logan said, grabbing the trash and sliding down the slide, going over to a trashcan and throwing the things out. He waited for Kendall, and they held hands as they walked to the car. As Logan slid into the seat, he wondered how he got so lucky. He never knew he would be able to be with a boy as amazing as Kendall.

* * *

><p>It was finally Sunday night, and Kendall and Logan were getting prepared for the party. As Kendall walked out of the bathroom from combing his hair, he looked at Logan and had to stop himself from gawking. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a green varsity jacket, and a faded band t-shirt. He knew it was just a simple outfit, but for some odd reason, he found himself extremely attracted to Logan.<p>

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked him, grabbing his hand.

"Yup." Logan said, following Kendall out of their room.

"Bye mom, love you!" He yelled out to his mother before letting Logan walk ahead of him, and then closing the door behind him. He got in the car, making sure to turn the heat on so Logan would be comfortable. It was awkwardly quiet, so he turned on the radio, thinking maybe it would start some singing. But still nothing. Kendall bit his lip, hoping he wasn't forcing Logan into doing something he wasn't comfortable with doing.

"Are you nervous or something?" Kendall said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No," Logan laughed, shaking his head. "You know I'm usually quiet."

"True," Kendall said, sighing in relief as he smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"I don't like tacos!" Logan slurred, putting his arm around Kendall.

"I don't like corn," Kendall slurred back at him, laughing hysterically. James and Carlos looked and the two, shaking their heads. For someone who had never been to a party before, Logan sure could drink. And Kendall was known to take a cup or two at parties, but never this much. Carlos and James couldn't drive, they had drank too; but not nearly as much as Logan and Kendall. Plus, they were sleeping over Jett's house. Kendall had to be home by eleven. It was ten now.

"He's getting another cup…" Carlos pointed out, his eyes following Kendall.

"I got it." James said, getting up and going over there. Carlos watched at the two talked for a little bit, then James smoothly set his drink down and motioned for him and Logan to go over to Carlos and say hi.

"Hey caritooooooooos!" Logan said, laughing. Kendall started laughing too, and they were both in a fit of giggles in no time. James shook his again, going to get ginger ale for the two that would somewhat help get rid of the alcohol. When he returned, they were silent, just standing there. He handed them the cups, and they drank the ginger ale, bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. He gave them a look. How did they get so calm? Oh well. It wasn't any of his business.

"Come on Carlos," James said, dragging his best friend away. "Stephanie wants to talk to us." The two sped away, leaving Logan and Kendall standing alone.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked, a lot more calmed down than before.

"I don't know," Logan said, looking around. He stopped a random person and asked them the time, turning back around when he got the answer. "10:20."

"Okay," Kendall said, putting his ginger ale down. "I'm gonna go take a piss, then we'll leave." He giggled, walking up the steps. Logan just stood at the bottom of the stairwell, until about ten minutes passed. Then, finally, someone started walking down the steps. Logan turned around to see that it was Kendall.  
>"Damn," Logan said, grabbing Kendall's hand when he got to the bottom of the steps. "What took you so long?"<br>"I told you, I had to pee."  
>"For that long?"<br>"Yes. I drank a lot." Kendall looked at Logan, seeing if he had any more questions. When it was evident that he didn't, he grabbed their coats and walked out into the chilly cold air. He took the car keys and opened up the door, waiting for Logan to get in before he did. He closed the door, turned the heat on high, and started the engine. And off they went.

* * *

><p>James looked around all of the rooms, but he couldn't find Logan and Kendall anywhere. He thought maybe they went into the bathroom for a little "privacy", but when he asked everyone that was hanging around the stairwell, they said that the last time they saw either one of them was when Kendall went to the bathroom five minutes ago. If they weren't here, in the house, then there were only two possibilities of where they could be: outside, by the fire pit, or driving on the road. James prayed that it would be the first choice. He didn't even want to think of what could happen if those two were driving. He texted Carlos to see if he found them, sighing angrily when he said that he hadn't. There was only one thing he could do now. He called his mother, asking her to drop of the car here, so he could go try to find the drunk dynamic duo. He didn't want them on the road right now, especially not drunk, and especially not on their own. After hanging up on his mother, he tried calling Kendall, pressing the end button angrily when he got no answer. He tried Logan's number too, getting the same result. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He shouldn't have let them out of his sight, knowing that they were drunk. He's pretty sure Mama Knight would've understood if Kendall called her and said he needed to wait for a designated driver. Granted, he probably would've gotten grounded for a few weeks. But that's a lot better than being on the roads drunk. James blew air out of mouth, praying to god that nothing would happen while he waited for his mom to get there with his car.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Want you so bad, I'd go back on the things I beliiiiiiiiiiiiieve,<em>" Logan and Kendall sang, smiling at eachother. They loved this song so much. They danced around in the car, making drum beats on the dashboard. Kendall accidently hit the horn, and started cracking up when the guy in front of them in the gray Suburban turned and stared at them. "_And there, I just said iiiit, I'm scared you fooooorget about meeeeeeee_." They harmonized together, laughing. The light turned green, and they turned up to the street that led to the freeway.

"_Wiiiiiiired, and I'm tiiired. Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor. Or maybe this mattress, will spin of its axis, and find me on yoooours._" They looked at eachother while singing that last part, grinning like idiots at how sexual that sounded. They started cracking up, and Kendall looked up to the road.

"Oh shit!" He said, just in time before his car crunched into another one. The airbags deployed as another car pushed into the back of his, sandwiching his car into a small piece and pinning Kendall and Logan down.  
>"Logan?" Kendall asked, trying to move. It was no use. His body was pinned down. He could feel blood trickling down his forehead, and his leg felt like someone had stabbed it. "Logan?" He asked again, his voice growing panicked. He waited for his boyfriend to answer him as he heard the sirens slowly approaching. As the blood kept dripping, Kendall could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. "Logan," He said one last time, before his mind cleared, and his sight went black.<p> 


	7. Coming Home

**AN: Hey guys. c: I know, this chapter is reeaaaallly short. It's kinda just a filler until I can get on the computer tonight and make a longer one. So be ready for another one later tonight :3 Anyway, thank you all for the favorites and the reviews. I appreciate so much. I'm kinda going through an upset phase right now (boy problems. Psssh.), and you guys make it better :3 So, here you go. This one is dedicated to all of you, for being so awesome :33**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to the sound of a loud beeping bleating through the air. He moaned, rolling over. Extreme pain ripped through his side, and he felt tears come to his eyes. He scrunched his eyes together, opening them up finally to see the harsh white light. He blinked, clearing away the blur that covered his eyes, before finally looking around his surroundings. There were white walls surrounding him, and a lone door on the left. He looked down at himself and gasped. His left leg was lifted in a cast, as his right arm was also wrapped up. He tried to move himself to see what was wrong with his side, his mouth falling open as he lifted his shirt. A long, snarled cut was stitched up, taking up most of his side. He softly traced over it, wincing from the pain and letting out a tear. He didn't know what happened. The last thing he could remember was driving to a party with Kendall. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember more, and sighing angrily when he couldn't. Suddenly, his eyes shot open wide as he thought of Kendall. <em>Where was he? What if he was worse than Logan? What if he was<em>-. Logan forced the thought out of his head, trying not to panic as he pushed down the button that signaled the nurse. Within seconds, a chubby lady in white walked in, smiling as she handed Logan a cup of water.

"What's wrong doll?" She said, readjusting the sling that his leg was in.

"Kendall," He said, his voice raspy. He winced at the pain in his throat. Damn, did everything have to hurt?

"Oh, your blonde haired friend?" She said, looking at him. "He's in the room next door. He didn't have it as bad as you. He'll be out a lot sooner than you."

"What happened?" He asked, scrunching his eyes closed. His head was pounding as he tried to process everything he was being told.

"Well, you two were drinking," She tsked, shaking her head. "Your friend didn't pay attention to what he was doing. He seems to remember a lot more than you do." She takes a bottle out of her pocket, popping it open and taking a small pill out, handing it to Logan. "This should help you with the pain. It'll also help you sleep." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Logan alone.

* * *

><p>Kendall was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He had already talked to the nurse, who said that Logan was in critical condition. He had a broken rib, leg, and arm, and had to get stitches in more than one place. Kendall felt a tear fall down his cheek, knowing that it was his entire fault. He only had one broken leg and stitches on his forehead. He had gotten the small portion of it. Logan had gotten it so much worse than him. He sighed, thinking of how much Logan must hate him right now. He was beginning to cry harder, when the door to his room opened up. In walked James, Carlos, and his mother. Wiping his tears away, he tried to sit up, but failed when his leg throbbed in protest.<p>

"I'm not going to yell at you," Ms. Knight said, standing above him as she looked down at him. "But, Kendall, what were you thinking?" James and Carlos sat on the chairs next to bed, looking down at the floor.

"I-I," He stuttered, looking around the room. "I don't know." He said, bursting into tears. His mother hugged him, pulling him as close as she could without hurting him.

"It's okay," She said, trying to calm him down. "Kendall, you should've known better. I'm not going to punish you. I think what you're witnessing now is pain enough. But you should take this as a lesson. Use it for the future."

"Mom," Kendall said, wiping his cheeks. "What if Logan hates me now?" He took a deep breath, trying not to think of it.  
>"I'm sure he doesn't, sweetie," She answered, kissing his forehead. "We're going to go visit him after this and see how he's doing."<p>

"Alright," He said quietly, looking over at James and Carlos. He waved at them, and they got up and walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"You okay, bro?" Carlos said, looking at Kendall's wrapped up leg.

"Yeah," Kendall answered, sighing. He wished he could say the same for Logan. "Thanks for coming."  
>"No problem." James said, smiling slightly at him. Kendall could tell that his friends were just trying to be nice, but he could also tell by the look of pain in their eyes that they were upset. Not only over him and Logan getting hurt; but also, by the fact that Kendall had basically ignored their warnings that night. He waved to his friends and his mother once more, before they exited the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Logan?" A voice said. Logan blinked his eyes open, moving his head toward the source of the voice. There stood Ms. Knight, Carlos, and James, standing sheepishly over his bed. He scrunched his eyes, trying to get them to stop feeling so tired, before finally looking straight at them.<p>

"Hey guys," He said, waving his good arm. He looked at Carlos and James, who had tears in their eyes. He felt like his heart was being ripped out. He hated making his friends so upset, even if it wasn't fully his part.

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Knight asked him, hugging him quickly. James and Carlos followed suit, making sure not to hit any of his casts.

"I could be better," Logan joked, trying to lighten the mood. "They said I can leave in two weeks."

"That's good," She said, nodding. "They're letting Kendall go in three days. I think the only reason they're letting you out so late is because of your rib…"

"Yeah," He nodded, softly touching his rib under the blanket. It still hurt. Badly. "They said they want to make sure I can breathe properly before they let me go."

"That's understandable." She said. "Well, we're going to go and let you sleep some more. The nurses said you need it. It takes your mind off of the pain apparently." Logan nodded once more, laying his head back down on the pillow as they walked out. As much as he hated being in here, it was all for the better. And soon enough, he would be out, and he could finally see Kendall.

* * *

><p>Ms. Knight helped Kendall lift Logan out of the car, while Kendall tried to balance on his good leg. When the smaller boy was finally out of his seat and on the front lawn, Ms. Knight set him in the wheelchair that the hospital had given them, since he couldn't use crutches with only one arm.<p>

"Thank you," Logan said, as Ms. Knight rolled him to the front door, Kendall hobbling next to him on his crutches.

"It's no problem, Logan," She said, opening up the door and wheeling him in. "Where do you want to go?"  
>"Upstairs?" He answered, looking at Kendall, who nodded.<p>

"Okay, she answered, nodding. "Upstairs it is." She rolled him up there, stopping in Kendall's room, where she lifted him and set him on the bed.

"Thank you," He said again as she began walking out. He hated being unable to move himself. It made him feel pathetic. He sighed as Kendall set his crutches down and hopped on the bed next to him, smiling as he settled next to him.

"You okay?" Kendall asked him, putting his arm around him and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yup," Logan answered, cuddling into Kendall and sighing. He was so glad to be reunited with his boyfriend again. It had been two weeks, which was way too long. He touched the stitches on Kendall's forehead, feeling the bumps of the string. He pulled his hand away when Kendall flinched.

"Sorry," He said, looking into the beautiful green eyes that were filled with pain.

"It's fine," Kendall said, kissing him lightly. They cuddled together, turning on the television. And before they knew it, they fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
